The Playground Theory
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: Everyone wants what they can't have, and it's no different for Sebastian Smythe - but what you want isn't always what you need. Collab with XxBlackShadowMagicxX. Incomplete. Klaine/Kurtbastian.


**A/N: Hi! This is a collab me and XxBlackShadowMagicxX are doing. :) Definitely not my usual stuff, but still excited about it all the same. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"…One of us has a hard luck case of the 'Gay-Face' and it ain't me" Sebastian sat back in his chair, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he watched the anger wash over Kurt's features.

"I don't like you." Kurt ground out.

Sebastian inclined his head.

"Fun. I don't like you either."

His smirk grew as Kurt continued,

"I don't like your smirky little meerkat face or your obnoxious CW haircut.

And I don't like the way you talk to Blaine."

Sebastian's smirk slipped slightly "Lets get one thing straight. Blaine is too good for you. At the end of the year I will have Blaine and anything I desire and you? You will have a Lima Bean apron and that gay face," he stated casually, polite smile in place.

Kurt chuckled humourlessly and leaned forward slightly "you smell like Craigslist"

Both boys straightened their posture as a boy with slicked back curls approached.

"Sorry, the line was huge" Blaine sat, sipping his coffee, oblivious the previous argument between the two boys looking at him with forced 'easy' smiles whilst throwing glares toward each other when they thought Blaine wasn't looking.

"Did I miss anything?" Blaine asked

Sebastian smiled flirtatiously "Not much, Kurt and I were just having a debate over which previous number of yours you looked sexiest singing, weren't we Kurt?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, daring him to disagree. Kurt smiled tightly and nodded.

Blaine's face flushed as he dipped his head, taking another sip of his coffee, Kurt glaring furiously over his head to Sebastian, who looked perfectly at ease.

"Oh. um… thanks guys, I think"

"No problem" Sebastian winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and plastered on another smile as he stood, collecting his jacket and empty coffee cup

"Well, I need to go, dad is expecting me"

"Are you leaving so soon? Shame, see you later Kurt" Sebastian smirked.

"Oh you're going?" Blaine said, disappointment clear on his face

Kurt smiled when he stood to help Kurt on with his jacket.

"Yeah, I would stay, but it's Friday, and I promised dad I'd be there in time for dinner"

"Oh, well, I'll see you around?"

Sebastian frowned, irritated at the hopeful look on Blaine's face as he hugged Kurt goodbye.

"Sure, I'll be back on Sunday, we can hang out then if you'd like?" Kurt smiled, eyes flickering over to Sebastian, who sat there scowling at the interaction.

"Awesome!" Blaine grinned, slurping the last of his coffee and walking Kurt to the door, seemingly forgetting about Sebastian.

Refusing to be ignored, Sebastian followed, and called to Kurt as he got in his car, still talking to Blaine through the open window.

"See you Sunday… roomie"

* * *

><p>"I don't like him."<p>

Rachel looked up at him over her playbill. "Hmm?"

"Sebastian Smythe. Roommate. Disgusting person."

"Nothing you can do, I'm afraid," Rachel sighed, returning her attention to the booklet. "Look, Blaine loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Then nothing Sebastian does is going to change your relationship. You love him, he loves you, and really, this Sebastian isn't going to be anything more than just an irritation. Blaine's not going to leave you for Sebastian, is he?"

Kurt shrugged. "That's the thing- I really don't know."

"Well you have it on good authority - mine - that he's not going to leave you. OK?"

Kurt sighed, leaning back on the bed. "But what if he tries something?"

"He won't, Kurt. He might be a bastard, from what you've told me, but Blaine has an independent mind. A few flirty words from this guy really isn't going to change a thing. Now stop thinking about him!"

"Fine, fine. He still has me on edge, though."

"It'll be alright, Kurt. It'll be fine. Sebastian isn't going to do anything to you and Blaine's relationship. Anyone can see that."

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he could be a bit naïve sometimes - who wasn't - but really, they must both think he was an idiot to not see what was happening between Sebastian and Kurt.<p>

It was the old kindergarten saying all over again, wasn't it? The boys treat the girls they have a crush on the worst. And Sebastian was being an absolute pig towards Kurt; so there had to be something going on between them. It was just too suspicious not to be.

He might just be paranoid, but really. You don't glare like that at someone you've only met once or twice. That kind of loathing - or love - take time to mature. Plus, cerebrology had proven that the sectors of the brain that dealt with love and hate were right next to each other. It would be so easy for the both of them to just tap into that and pretend to him that they hated each other, when they were actually having an affair.

Blaine hated being like this, believing every single sideways glance was something more than it need to be. And he hadn't been before. Before he was calm and reasonable - but now he knew Kurt, now he loved Kurt, now he had Kurt, he didn't want to let him go. And that meant holding onto him with everything, because he couldn't stand a life without Kurt. He absolutely couldn't stand it.

No, Blaine Anderson didn't trust Sebastian Smythe. And he was damned if he was going to let Smythe steal his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe always knew he was better than most people, after all, not many people can say they've done it in nearly every country.<p>

He knew how people saw him, he, unlike most, had no disillusions about himself whatsoever when it came to his appearance;

He knew he was hot.

And it showed. From the cool air of utter confidence that exuded from his every pore when he walked, to a sexy smirk that was semi-permanently etched into his face.

He knew that confidence was the key to getting into a guy's pants.

Not that he ever needed to try very hard of course.

Once he showed the slightest interest in someone, their pants were already around their ankles.

It had always been that way.

Which is why when he transferred from his private school in Paris to 'Dalton Academy for Boys' in Ohio -per his mother's request-

His interest was piqued as he was presented with one of his biggest challenge (and soon-to-be conquests) to date: One Blaine Anderson.

Of course, the challenge being the Porcelain Princess supposed to be his 'Boyfriend'.

Ugh, Kurt Hummel. The name alone caused a twist in his gut, leaving an unpleasant taste in his mouth. His whole 'Better Than You' attitude was one to match Sebastian's own. And he hated it. Who did he think he was? Walking around with an almost girlish swish of his hips and a flick of his coiffed hair.

Thinking about him always left Sebastian feeling weird.

Angry, almost.

Especially when he would swagger around with Blaine on his arm and a condescending brow raised in Sebastian's direction whenever he was around.

A feeling, which was only enhanced when having to room with said boy.

One could compare living with Kurt Hummel to living with a woman, only there was no biological reason to explain his constant mood swings. And he had told Kurt as much, to which he received a deadly glare and a scathing remark involving his dress sense and hair.

The only plus to living with Kurt was the constant opportunities to irritate the boy, and getting to watch the furious flame ignite within his wide blue eyes, causing his whole frame to shake with the barely restrained anger he could see bubbling below the surface.

One day Kurt Hummel was going to crack.

And Sebastian planned on being the one to do it.


End file.
